The Fire Queen
by Bakufun-13
Summary: Sequel to 'Fire Demons' Kutsu and Hiei still have to defeat Warui, but first they must face the prophecy. HieiOC KuramaOC
1. A Dream

Okay, first, for those of you who are just now reading this, read the sequel first called 'Fire Demons'. For those of you who have read my other story, I wrote this before I finished the last chapter. I couldn't help it, I had a good idea. On with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hiei...or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'How could you do this to us?'  
  
'Fools, you should have never given the prophecy, then maybe I would have spared you.'  
  
The short demon lashed out with her sword. Thirty demons surrounded her, all armed.  
  
'We took you in as a child, and this is how you repay us.'  
  
In response, the demon lashed out at the one who had spoken. She proceeded to kill off all the demons. One was left, just barely alive. He chuckled slightly and then coughed blood.  
  
'Remember the prophecy. You will meet your end.'  
  
'NO!'  
  
The demon struck down at the dying creature's neck. She stood in the middle of a mass of dead bodies. Her clothes were soiled with blood.  
  
'I will escape the prophecy. I'm going to kill the Forbidden Child!'  
  
The world blackout, but the demon could hear a voice.  
  
'You've defeated Kyto, good job... I see, you've developed feeling for the Forbidden Child. How interesting. This might make it harder, but the prophecy will come true. Good-bye, Fire Queen.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know, I know. Short chapter, but I will be doing MUCH longer chapters from now on. I'm not even going to bother asking you to review, this chapter didn't have much to it. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! 


	2. Finally Back!

First of all: I'm warning you, do not continue reading this if you have not read the first part 'Fire Demons.' For those of you who have: Arigato. I'm glad you decided to read the second chapter after a pretty stupid and seemingly pointless first chapter. Now on with the story, chapter thing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kutsu awoke suddenly. She had been having that dream ever since they had gotten back from the tournament. She looked around. She was on a tree branch. Next to the branch was a house. The branch happened to be next to the window of a popular red-haired fox demon. Kutsu looked at Kurama. He was asleep and would not be awake for a few hours. Kutsu decided to do a little exercise to rid her self of the dream. She ran to the park to train. All she had was her staff, because her sword was completely ruined after the tournament. She practiced for three hours. Her routine was fast paced and left her breathless in the end.  
  
I wish Hiei were back. I could get a lot better training done. And no one seems to have time for me because of schools and other social things.  
  
She scowled at her thoughts. Hiei had been gone for a week. It had been the day after the tournament. Kutsu had awaked and Hiei was nowhere to be seen and no one, not even Kurama, knew where he went.  
  
'Maybe he's mad at me. I bet it isn't every day someone says they like him.'  
  
Kutsu smiled a little at this. She looked down at her watch.  
  
'Damn!'  
  
Kurama had already wakened. Kutsu new schedule involved checking in on all her friends during the day. She would have preferred to train, but there was no one to train with. She had jumped from tree to tree. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her thanks to the speed she was granted because a) she was a Fire Koorime b) she had trained with Hiei. She landed on the branch that she had slept on. Kurama was already outside on the sidewalk. Next to him was the newest member of the Spirit Detectives, Kit. Normally she was a kitsune with black ears and tail. Her hair was normally white and her eyes were normally gray. She had to change her appearance so she could go to school and fit in with the other ningens. She had made a potion to give her the look temporarily. She and Kurama went to the same high school. Kutsu followed silently behind in the trees while they walked to school. They were having a discussion about some flower or other. When they got to school Kit got several death glares from all the other girls. No one liked the idea of Kurama and Kit walking to school together. Kutsu watched everyone enter the building. Kutsu jumped off to check on Yusuke. He was sitting in class staring off in to space until Keiko prodded him with her pencil. Kutsu decided to sit outside the window in a tree.  
  
'Normally I would love today. It's a Friday after all.'  
  
Normally there were a lot of things she would love. All human things. She used to look like any other human before the tournament. She used to have yellow-blonde hair and orange eyes. It seemed like that was an eternity ago. In reality it was only a week and a half ago. She remembered two months ago, Yusuke had found her and asked to talk to her. She found out about her demon powers from him and Kurama. From there they trained her as much as they could, but she grew too difficult to train so they sent her to train with Hiei. He was tough, but she was certainly a lot stronger. She became Yusuke's assistant and helped him save Botan in a tournament. It was at the tournament she first told Hiei how she felt and when she started looking the way she did now. She was wearing black pants and boots with a yellow shirt. Around her neck hung a blood red gem. Her hair was black with red streaks. Kutsu's eyes, which had always been unusual, were now burnt orange. Her ears were pointed. She ran her tongue against the small fangs in her mouth. Kutsu definitely looked like demon. (A/N: I know most of you already know this, but it's a review.)  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Kutsu and Hiei had fallen asleep in a tree in the park. When Kutsu woke up, Hiei was gone. She knew he'd be back. She left to go back home, to her room and her family. She ran all the way and was happy to see her house the same. She ran up to the door and burst in. Her parents and older brother were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Their eyes all widened at the sight of her. Her mother dropped the pan she was holding and screamed. She then fainted. Kutsu's dad pointed the knife he had been using at Kutsu.  
  
'Wh...Who are you? Wh..What do you want?'  
  
She could see her father was truly terrified. She looked at her brother. He seemed to recognize something in her.  
  
'Kutsu,' he whispered.  
  
Their father was still standing with the knife at Kutsu's chest. Kutsu sighed and uncovered her Jagan. She forced him to black out. She looked back to her brother.  
  
'Ray.'  
  
'It is you, isn't it?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Explain.'  
  
'Just a sec.'  
  
Kutsu reach down and touched both her parents' foreheads. She used her Jagan to erase their memories. She walked up stairs to her room. Ray followed. As she packed some stuff, she explained to Ray everything that had happened. His eyes were wide, but not in fear, in amazement.  
  
'I've got to go. Don't tell mom and dad.'  
  
'I won't. Good- bye, Kutsu.'  
  
  
  
Kutsu had gone to Kit to see if she could reverse it, but it seemed permanent. Even Kit and Kurama couldn't reverse it. Kutsu had dozed off a bit. She jumped up when she heard the lunch bell ring. She watched Yusuke walk out of the class. Kutsu jumped up to the roof. Botan was already there. Over the last week she, Yusuke, Keiko and Kutsu had ate lunch up there.  
  
'Hey, Botan!'  
  
'Kutsu, how are you?'  
  
Kutsu would have loved to tell her how much she missed Hiei, but no one, but Kurama knew about that.   
  
'Bored.'  
  
'I suppose staying out of human sight can get pretty boring.'  
  
Yusuke and Keiko walked out. Kutsu waved.  
  
'Hey, Yusuke, Keiko.'  
  
Keiko waved back. Surprisingly, when they had met Keiko wasn't that freaked out. Kutsu had assumed it was because Keiko had been to the Dark Tournament. All four of them sat on the wall.   
  
'Yusuke, what if a teacher comes out and sees Kutsu?'  
  
'Well, Kutsu can handle that.'  
  
Kutsu smirked and allowed her Jagan to glow slightly under the bandana. Keiko shuddered. She had seen Hiei in action, so she knew how dangerous it could be. Kutsu looked Yusuke.  
  
'So did you bring it?'  
  
Yusuke produced a small container and a pair of chopsticks. Kutsu opened it up and started stuffing it in her mouth.  
  
'No offense but that is the most disgusting food ever.'  
  
Botan looked at Yusuke. 'What is it?'  
  
'Tuna fish, barbeque sauce and ranch dressing.' (A/N: One of my favorite snacks. ^_^)  
  
Botan and Keiko looked like they were going to be sick. Kutsu had the food devoured in seconds.  
  
'That was great! Thanks, Yusuke. Got to go.'  
  
'Kutsu?'  
  
'Yeah, Botan.'  
  
'Remember, we're all meeting at Kurama's house tomorrow.'  
  
'I'll be there.'  
  
Kutsu jumped off the school building. She ran across the city to Genkai's. There she found Yukina in the front, sweeping. She walked up.  
  
'Hello, Kutsu.'  
  
Yukina gave a slight bow. Kutsu returned the gesture.  
  
'Hi, Yukina. Want me to help with chores today?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Kutsu went to get a broom. She was on her way back when she heard 'PUU!' A small blue figure flew at her.  
  
'Hello, Puu. How are you today?'  
  
'Puu!'  
  
Yusuke's Spirit Beast had been staying with Yukina. He wasn't able to watch Puu and go to school (or so he said). Kutsu walked out with Puu perched on her head. She spent the next three hours helping Yukina sweep. She waved and left. She ran back across town to Kurama's school, which was just getting out. She overheard Kurama and Kit talk about a walk through the park before they went home. She, of course, followed. They walked very slowly and it almost drove Kutsu insane. Kurama put his arm around Kit's shoulders. She leaned against him. This made Kutsu miss Hiei even more. Kurama and Kit sat down on a bench next to some flowers. Kutsu sat in a tree. It was a nice day, so Kutsu didn't mind. They had all sat for half an hour. Then everyone's head went up. They sensed a familiar youki. Kutsu looked around and saw Hiei flitting through the trees. He landed next to Kurama and Kit.  
  
'Well, it's nice to see your back. Hiei. Where did you go?'  
  
'None of your business, kitsune.'  
  
Kurama was about to open his mouth again, but a small figure ran past him and knocked Hiei down. Kurama noticed he winced slightly. Hiei looked surprised. Kutsu had her arms around his neck. They both got up.  
  
'I didn't even sense you, impressive.'  
  
Kutsu let go of his neck. She thought that he would be angry, but he was blushing slightly. Kurama and Kit were smiling, mischievously.  
  
'Kutsu has been bored without you here, Hiei.'  
  
Kutsu started to blush and Hiei's face darkened.  
  
'Well, Hiei, we're meeting at my house tomorrow morning. Bye.'  
  
Kit and Kurama walked away. Kutsu turned back to Hiei.  
  
'I thought you weren't coming back.'  
  
'I promised I would train you and stay by your side. I don't break promises.'  
  
'I know, but I still missed you.'  
  
'Follow me.'  
  
Hiei jumped up into a tree and took off. Kutsu followed behind. They went to the same tree that they had slept in before Hiei had left. On the branch was a package. Kutsu looked around.  
  
'Who's is this?'  
  
'It's for you.'  
  
Kutsu picked up the package. She unwrapped it. Inside was a black cloak that looked identical to her old red one. The cloak was wrapped around a sword. Kutsu held it up. It was a katana like Hiei's, but instead of a black hilt, it was red.  
  
'You needed a dark cloak, so the ningens don't see you. And I can't train you if you don't have a sword. I went to one of the best sword smiths in Makai. It took a long time to make that.'  
  
'So that's where you were.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Kutsu looked up from the gifts. She was smiling.   
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Kutsu put her arms around his neck again. Hiei didn't fight her. He just stood there.  
  
I guess I might be starting to get used to these emotions.   
  
Kutsu heard this thought. She smiled and looked at him and pressed her lips to his. She only kissed him for a second. When she pulled away, Hiei was as red as a tomato.  
  
'I guess you're not getting used to emotions.'  
  
Hiei growled.  
  
'You were reading my mind.'  
  
'Not on purpose.'  
  
Hiei growled again. Kutsu pulled her sword out of its sheath. She laughed and swung at him. He had his sword out in a flash. They spent the next couple of hours swinging at each other. In the end they were out of breath. Neither one would try to beat the other; they just swung at each other. They both sat down, with their backs against a tree. Kutsu put her head on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
'Please don't leave me like that again.'  
  
'You are a demon. You can't tell me you were scared.'  
  
'I wasn't scared. I was worried about you. You didn't come back. I thought maybe you hated me.'  
  
'I don't hate you.'  
  
'I know. It's just nice to hear every once and a while.'  
  
Hiei changed the subject. 'We can sleep on the ground here in Ningenkai. There is no one to worry about.'  
  
Hiei shut his eyes. In seconds his breathing slowed. Kutsu took her head off his shoulder.  
  
'I still love you. I won't take it back. I just wish you would tell me how you really feel.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Yay! The second chapter is done. I did this entire chapter while on a sugar buzz. Do you like the story? Should Hiei tell Kutsu how he feels? If you want the next chapter to be a confession, then:  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Otherwise, I'm going to go on with Hiei not saying anything, until maybe the last chapter or so. How do you like the relationship between Kit and Kurama? 


	3. The Feelings of Fire Demons

Thank you for all the reviews. Everyone has given me so many new ideas. I wasn't supposed to work on my fanfic at all because I have three projects to do, but I have SO many ideas. THANK YOU, REVIEWERS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, ARIGATO! Oh yeah! I'd tell you whether or not Hiei will confess now or later, but then that would kind of make some people not want to read. I promise he does confess in this story, but I'm not telling when. ^_^ I got about the same amount for and against the confession.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH! I do, however own the characters you've never heard of. Kutsu, Kit, and the other random people.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kutsu and Hiei woke up before dawn. They were not supposed to meet at Kurama's house until ten. They would have met earlier, but Yusuke and Kuwabara did not want to wake up that early and Kurama's mother would be leaving at eight.  
  
'Well, what do we do until ten?'  
  
'Hn. What do you think?'  
  
'Kick back.'  
  
'I hope that was a joke.'  
  
In a flash, Kutsu and Hiei had their swords out. They had both thrown off their cloaks. They had both swung at the exact same time. Hiei and Kutsu swung again, but the result was the same. They continued to match each other swing for swing. Kutsu jumped backwards and then ran at Hiei. She was closing in for a strike.  
  
  
  
What the hell? If she does this, we'll both lose our swords.  
  
Kutsu and Hiei's swords clashed and the force sent the swords flying from their hands. Kutsu did not stop; she started throwing punches at Hiei. Hiei was slower to block the punch. As a result Kutsu's fist flew by his face. The attack grazed his cheek. Hiei put his hand to his face, there was a little blood on his fingers. Kutsu had stopped attacking and had walked over to her sword; she picked it up and sheathed it. Hiei did the same.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'The scratch.'  
  
'Hn. You should not apologize to your enemy.'  
  
Kutsu sat down against a tree.  
  
'You should work on your fist work, Hiei.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'I had to do that. You're much better than me with the katana, but I'm better with punching.'  
  
Hiei sat down across from Kutsu. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
'You should have won, Hiei.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You were holding back, when you were using your sword.'  
  
'I wasn't trying to kill you.'  
  
'I can't believe the all-powerful Hiei felt pity for an enemy.'  
  
Hiei looked the other way. The sun had risen and it was about an hour until they were supposed to meet at Kurama's.  
  
'Since we have nothing better to do, let's start walking to Kurama's.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kutsu and Hiei stood up. Hiei wasn't very fond of walking. It took twenty minutes to walk. It would have taken them two minutes to run. What's worse was Kutsu made them take the sidewalks, instead of cutting through the forests. That added on another ten minutes.  
  
'Why are you always in such a rush?'  
  
'Hn. Why do you want to go slow?'  
  
Neither could answer the others question.  
  
'How did you pay for my sword and cloak?'  
  
'I'm well known in Makai, so they feared me. I promised that I wouldn't kill them.'  
  
Kutsu wished he was joking. Kutsu was wearing the black cloak. Under it her katana was hidden. Hiei, as usual, was wearing his cloak. People looked at them funny.  
  
'I guess people don't wear cloaks much these days,' Kutsu mumbled under her breath. Out loud she said, 'I guess I owe you a favor now.'  
  
'I'll hold it until later.'  
  
'I just know you won't let me forget this.'   
  
They still had made it to Kurama's house thirty minutes before ten. They walked to the door and knocked. They had been expecting Kurama to answer, but instead it was Kit.  
  
'I'm glad I wasn't the only one that was early.'  
  
They walked in and saw Kurama sitting on the couch. Kit sat down next to him. Hiei stood in a corner and Kutsu sat on the edge of the window.  
  
'Where exactly do you live, Kit?'  
  
'No where in particular. I prefer living outside, so I normally sleep in the woods close to here. By the way, the fight between you and Hiei was amazing.'  
  
'You saw that?'  
  
'I said the forest near here. The one you and Hiei slept in last night. I saw the whole fight.'  
  
Kutsu blushed. I hope she didn't hear what I said.  
  
She looked up. Everyone was looking at her with curious expressions on their faces. Hiei started blushing too.  
  
[I guess you read my thoughts.]  
  
[I didn't mean to. I seems you drop your mental defenses whenever you're embarrassed. We'll have to work on that.]  
  
[Yes. The one time I wouldn't want people reading my mind is when I'm embarrassed.]  
  
[There were still your basic defenses. Lower class demons wouldn't be able to read your mind, but it's the stronger ones you have to worry about.]  
  
Hiei and Kutsu's conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door.  
  
'I'll get it this time, Kit. I believe its Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara.'  
  
Kurama went to the door and came back a few seconds later with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan following. The first thing Kuwabara did was look at Kit.  
  
'Who's your friend, Kurama?'  
  
Kuwabara didn't recognize Kit without her ears and tail. Her hair was also black and her eyes were gray. (A/N: I realized, I forgot to say what her human form looked like.)  
  
'It's me, Kuwabara.'  
  
'Kit?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Kuwabara looked away from Kit and continued to look around the room.  
  
'AH!'  
  
Kuwabara fell backwards.  
  
'What is it?' Yusuke looked down at his slow friend.  
  
'For a second I thought there were two Hiei's here.'  
  
'Kutsu, you look like you and Hiei could be twins.'  
  
Kutsu looked at Yusuke.  
  
'Speaking of siblings, Yukina's at the door. And guess who's with her Yusuke.'  
  
As soon as Kutsu said this there was another knock on the door. Kurama went to the door again. Kuwabara stood in the middle of the floor with a confused look.  
  
'Siblings? What she mean by that?'  
  
Kuwabara's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
'Yusuke!'  
  
Keiko stormed into the room with Yukina and Kurama following behind.   
  
'K..Keiko.'  
  
'You said you would start telling me about these kinds of things. It was lucky that I ran into Yukina.'  
  
'Yeah, lucky.' Yusuke's face was downcast. He turned and looked at Kurama. 'Why are we here again?'  
  
'We are here to discuss the plan of action against Warui.'  
  
'Oh yeah, him.'  
  
Botan pulled out her oar and hit Yusuke on the head.  
  
'YOU FORGOT! He held me captive for a month and a half and you don't remember!'  
  
'Why is everyone yelling at me?'  
  
Once everyone was partially silenced, Kurama looked to Hiei.  
  
'Before we discuss Warui, can we know who injured you?'  
  
Hiei held his hand to his face.  
  
'No, not there. I noticed you wincing yesterday and both Kit and I smelled blood. What happened?'  
  
'I was attacked.'  
  
'By who?'  
  
'A dog demon.'  
  
'What exactly happened?'  
  
'I was coming back to ningenkai, when a dog demon, calling himself Toby, attacked me. He said that both of the Forbidden Children have to die. I assume he works with Warui.'  
  
'Yes, that would be a logical conclusion.'  
  
[Why didn't you tell me Hiei?]  
  
Hiei glanced at Kutsu. She had a sad expression on her face.  
  
'What are we going to do from here?'  
  
Kutsu stood up. The sad look erased from her face.  
  
'I have an idea. Hiei and I can go to Makai and search down this dog demon. We can see if he has any information on Warui's location.'  
  
'Why can't we come?'  
  
'Because, Yusuke, you would slow Hiei and I down. We'll send word, if we find anything. We'll leave tomorrow. Now I must leave.'  
  
Kutsu left the room and headed out of the house. Kurama was the first one to speak.  
  
'I suppose it's the best plan we have now.'  
  
'Well, this meeting thing didn't take long. Now I can spend the rest of the weekend doing a little R and R.'  
  
'Yusuke we have a book report to do.'  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
Everyone left to the sound of Keiko yelling at Yusuke. The only people still there were Hiei and Kurama. Kurama walked over to where Kutsu was sitting. He reached down and picked something up.   
  
'Interesting. I didn't think that half Koorimes could produce these.'  
  
He held out his hand in front of Hiei. In it was a small orb with a bluish tint.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Here Hiei, I think you should hold on to it.'  
  
Kurama dropped the tear gem in Hiei's hand. Hiei looked at it for a second and then vanished. Hiei went to the tree next to Kurama's house to think.  
  
Damn girl. Why was she crying? And why is it that I feel guilty? It's not like it was my fault she was crying. She confuses me. I hate these stupid emotions.  
  
Kurama walked to his window and opened it.  
  
'Hiei.'  
  
Hiei's head darted around. He hadn't felt Kurama's presence.  
  
'What is it, Kurama?' Hiei growled under his breath.  
  
Kurama sat on the edge of the window.  
  
'You should apologize.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'Come now, Hiei, even I could see the guilt on your face. You know exactly what you did wrong.'  
  
'I don't have a damn clue as to what I did wrong.'  
  
Kurama sighed. 'You promised Kutsu you would help her defeat Warui.'  
  
Hiei's face reddened slightly. He didn't know anyone had heard him and Kutsu.  
  
'So?'  
  
'You got attacked by one of Warui's men and you didn't tell her. She feels slightly betrayed.'  
  
'Why should I care?'  
  
'Hiei, hiding your feelings only makes things more confusing.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree and ran down the road.  
  
'Damn, kitsune!'  
  
Hiei ran towards the woods. He found Kutsu in the middle of the forest. She had a backpack next to her. She had earphones on her ears and her eyes were closed. Hiei walked over to her.  
  
'I know your here, Hiei.'  
  
Kutsu turned off her CD player. Hiei looked at her backpack.  
  
'I went to my house and got some stuff.'  
  
'Were you seen by the humans?'  
  
'Yes, but I erased their memories.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'Can we do some more training in Makai?'  
  
'Hn. If you want.'  
  
'You said you would help me train.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kutsu noticed something clutched in Hiei's hand.  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'You must have been crying. It's a tear gem.'  
  
'Oh. I didn't know my tears did that.'  
  
'Why were you crying?'  
  
'Why do you care?'  
  
'Just tell me.'  
  
'You didn't tell me. We could have already left and have killed that dog by now.'  
  
Hiei mumbled something under his breath.  
  
'What?'  
  
'...sorry...'  
  
'Wow! You apologized. Have you hit your head lately?'  
  
Hiei glared at Kutsu. 'No.'  
  
'Can I see the wound?'  
  
Hiei pulled off his cloak and then the light blue shirt he was wearing. On his back was a deep gash. It hadn't completely closed.  
  
'I'll heal you.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Over the last week, I've been learning some Koorime tricks from Yukina.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Kutsu placed her hands on Hiei's back. A blue light came out of her hands. When she pulled them away, there was nothing left on Hiei's back, but a scar.  
  
'Now you won't slow me down in Makai.'  
  
What the hell? That sounds like something I'd say.  
  
'You're fun to confuse. I was using humor.'  
  
Kutsu reached from the back and wrapped her arms around Hiei. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. Kutsu finally released him. She jumped up into the closest tree. Hiei jumped up too. They sat and watched the sun set.  
  
'Hiei?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You weren't holding back, were you? It was because of your injury.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Kutsu leaned against Hiei.  
  
[You should start telling me things.]  
  
[Hn.]  
  
[I'm just going to take that as an okay.]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I've already thought of a sequel to this. Just because I want to write about what happens after the whole Warui thing. I'm not sure if I should or not. I guess I'll just decide when I'm through with this story. There will be a confession in this story. I give you my word.  
  
Please, READ AND REVIEW.  
  
THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!   
  
^This is a thank you to everyone who reviewed at the time of me writing this.^ 


	4. Frozen Makai

Okay, I've finally caught up on my homework, I hope. So I should be able to write more. Should, but probably won't. Um…I'm just going to start this chapter.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. *cries* I don't own Hiei. *cries harder.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hiei and Kutsu arose at dawn. They were in Makai by nine. Kutsu looked around.  
  
'Where the hell are we supposed to look?'  
  
'I suppose if this demon wants to kill us, we can just wait for him to come to us.'  
  
'Then let's begin training.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'But this time, let's do it without the swords.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Both Kutsu and Hiei threw their cloaks to the side and laid their swords beside each other. Kutsu dropped her backpack that she had brought. She turned to Hiei and stood in a fighting stance, while Hiei merely stood normally. He had done so little hand-to-hand combat; he did not know exactly what to do.   
  
'Let's go, Hiei!'  
  
Kutsu ran at Hiei, fists flailing. Hiei merely dodged the attacks. Kutsu would think she sensed him, and then he would disappear. Kutsu suddenly got an idea. She pulled the bandana off, revealing her Jagan.  
  
'Let's see. Where are you, Hiei?' Kutsu closed her eyes and scanned the area. 'Hm… There!'  
  
Kutsu turned slightly and kicked the air. Hiei was suddenly there and the kick went into his stomach. Hiei doubled over, clutching his stomach. He straightened up after a second. He growled and a red aura surrounded him.  
  
'Hiei, this is a fight with physical attacks. No energy.'  
  
Hiei responded by growling again. He disappeared and Kutsu lost track of him again. Suddenly she felt a massive blow to her back. One moment she was standing, the next she was face down in the dirt. She knew she could not stay down for long. Hiei would take advantage of that. She jumped up. She tried not to wince, but it did not work.   
  
'How could you attack from behind? That's low.'  
  
'Hn. You were open from the back and demons will not always fight fair.'  
  
Kutsu growled. She was planning on attacking, but Hiei got the first move. He threw a punch at her face, but she blocked. They exchanged blows. They switched offense and defense repeatedly. Kutsu had the slight upper hand. This did not account for much though. It merely meant she could get in an occasional punch. They practiced like that for hours and then took a break. It was about two in the afternoon. Hiei picked up his bandana, which he discarded during the fight he tied it back around his Jagan. Kutsu pick up her bandana, but did not put it on.   
  
'I'm going to report to Kurama.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Kutsu closed her eyes. Almost immediately her Jagan let her see Kurama. He was in a class.  
  
[Kurama.]  
  
He did not even flinch in recognition.  
  
[KURAMA, ANSWER ME OR I WILL BURN YOUR SCHOOL DOWN!]  
  
This seemed to get his attention. His eyes widened.  
  
[What is it, Kutsu? I have a test to attend to.]  
  
[Isn't it Sunday?]  
  
[Yes, but I volunteered to take an extra credit test.]  
  
[Okay… Anyway. We have yet to see anything, but if we do and cannot contact you, come to Makai on Friday.]  
  
[Fine. Now I must get back to my test.]  
  
Kutsu opened her eyes and was back in Makai. Hiei was sitting on a rock staring off into space. Without looking down he said, 'What did you tell Kurama?'  
  
'If we do not contact him again, he should come to Makai by Friday.'  
  
'Hn. We should be able to handle any demon we meet.'  
  
'Hiei, you came back with such bad wounds that I believe even you need help.'  
  
'I said we could handle any demon.'  
  
Kutsu said nothing. It was not like him to admit he might need help.  
  
'Where are we staying tonight, Hiei?'  
  
'Hn. I don't care. I can just sleep in a tree.'  
  
'Then I'll pick and I pick my cave in North Makai.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Where exactly are we from there?'  
  
'I believe we are about three hours to the west of your cave.'  
  
'Three hours running.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then shouldn't we start there now.'  
  
'I suppose we can.'  
  
Kutsu picked up her cloak, backpack and sword. She had left her staff behind, because she thought it would slow her down. Hiei already had his cloak back on and was waiting to go. Kutsu started running west. She eventually slowed down to let Hiei get a bit in front. She did not know where she was going. Hiei and Kutsu ran tirelessly for the three hours. By the time they got to her cave Kutsu felt like she was going to collapse. She could tell Hiei felt the same, but he hid it.  
  
'What the hell? There's snow everywhere.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'We were just here two weeks ago.'  
  
'When you left, an ice demon came and took over the land. Apparently, the demons are fine with it. She has hardly killed anyone.'  
  
Kutsu pulled her cloak tighter around her. She walked down the length of a cliff. She turned and walked into a seemingly solid piece of rock. Hiei followed behind. They were inside of a cave. It was a large room that was moderately furnished. It had a few shelves, a bed, a trunk, and two chairs. For some reason, Kutsu did not know, it was still clean and free of dust. It had originally been hers when she was Fire Queen. Kutsu walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Hiei sat in the chair.   
  
'Damn! I thought it would be warming in here.'  
  
'Hn. Your human blood is a huge weakness.'  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'I'm merely stating a fact. The fire demon blood in you should keep your body temperature up, but the human blood prevents that.'  
  
Kutsu did not know how to respond. She sat in silence, and thought. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
'What happened between you and the dog demon?'  
  
'Why would you care?'  
  
'Just tell me.'  
  
'I met him, we fought, and I got hurt.'  
  
'Can I have some details?'  
  
Hiei growled, but started speaking.  
  
'I was on my way back to Ningenkai, when I sensed something. I stopped and looked around, that's when I saw Toby. He said both Forbidden Children will die. We began to fight. During the fight he dragged a claw down my back. I was about to unleash the Darkness technique, when he suddenly stopped and disappeared.'  
  
'Thank you for telling me.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Do you believe we will be able to defeat him?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I'm going to bed. Damn, I wish there was a fire place in here.'  
  
'You'll survive.'  
  
Kutsu lay down in her bed. She pulled the blankets to her chin and even threw her cloak over herself for extra warmth. She was half-conscious but could still feel the freezing cold. She was shivering and her teeth began to chatter. Then suddenly she was warm. She fell into a deep restful sleep.  
  
^^^^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu awoke at the same time she normally did. The warm feeling had not left her. It took her a few minutes to realize where the warmth came from. Hiei was under the blankets next to her. His arm was laying over her. Kutsu felt the heat rise to her face. She did not know what exactly to do, so she just laid there. After ten minutes she felt Hiei stir. He pulled his arm back and slid off the bed. Kutsu rolled over and looked at him. He already had his cloak and sword on. Kutsu sat up and immediately put her cloak on. She walked over to the shelf she put her sword on. Once her sword was fixed to her side, she turned to Hiei.  
  
'Why were you next to me?'  
  
'Your annoying shivering and whimpering would not allow me to rest.'  
  
Kutsu looked him in the eye.  
  
'You were worried about me.'  
  
Hiei looked slightly shocked as color rose to his face.   
  
'Impressive, you read my mind without me feeling it.'  
  
'I didn't have to read your mind. I just know you that well.'  
  
This made Hiei's face redder. He turned, before Kutsu could do anything else. He walked out of the cave, knowing that Kutsu would be following behind. He walked into the woods near the cliff. He walked until the snow was gone from the floor, because of the thick foliage. He sat beneath a particularly large tree.  
  
'What are we doing here?'  
  
'Training in the use of the Jagan.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Kutsu was secretly thankful. Her muscles were sore from training the day before and she could feel a large bruise where Hiei kicked her. Both Hiei and Kutsu removed their bandanas. Hiei proceeded in trying to breakthrough Kutsu's mental barriers. After a few minutes Hiei realized he would not be able to break through. He then remembered her mental weakness.  
  
'Were you warm enough when you slept?'  
  
This made him blush, but as he guessed Kutsu's face turned pink also. Her mental barriers fell rapidly and Hiei had free access to her mind. He did not look at anything though. Kutsu was mumbling under her breath.  
  
'…cheap shot…'  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
'Now you try to break through my barriers.'  
  
Kutsu tried, but Hiei's mental barriers were like steel. She finally decided to use the same trick her had used against her. She moved around next to Hiei and wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed his cheek.  
  
'Thanks for keeping me warm.'  
  
Kutsu did not even look. She felt his barriers fall just as fast as her did. She did not read any of his thoughts. Not because she did not want to, but because their training session was interrupted by a faceless voice.  
  
'How cute. The two Forbidden Children enjoying each others company.'  
  
The voice laughed cruelly.  
  
'I know that it's you Toby, come out.'  
  
Hiei scanned the area. Kutsu knew that voice sounded familiar, but she could not place it. Hiei finally located the source of the voice.   
  
'Well done Hiei, you found my location.'  
  
A demon stepped out from behind a tree. Hiei growled.  
  
'Toby.'  
  
Kutsu's eyes widened and she whispered, 'Ray.'  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Does anyone remember who he is? I would tell you, but either you did not read the first story or you forgot. I'll give you a clue as to who it is, look in the first or second chapter of Fire Demons. I hope you like my story. Please feel free to give me any advice. I will post as soon as possible.  
  
I HATE CARTOON NETWORD RIGHT NOW!!! Why did they take away Hiei… and… uh… the rest of Yu Yu Hakusho? 


	5. The Dog

Hey, everyone! I am SO bored, but my internet is down so I decided to work on this chapter. I could only gaze at Hiei pics for so long before my computer froze up from lack of use. Now it will get used. Yay!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH, but Yushihiro Togashi. (YAY! I found the owner!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hiei looked at Kutsu like she was crazy.  
  
'Who the hell is Ray?'  
  
'Yes, dear 'sister', why don't you tell him?'  
  
'He..he's my brother.'  
  
Kutsu shook her head in disbelief. The dog demon looked just like her brother. He had light brown hair with bright blonde highlights. He had always been considerably taller. His eyes which were once dark green were now light brown. Another difference was the dark brown ears which shifted around listening to different sounds. He also had a tail that swished back and forth. His clothes were still the same in-style kind that he always wore.  
  
'That's impossible; you cannot have a dog demon brother. You're half fire demon, half Koorime.'  
  
'He was my brother with my human family.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yes, I have lived with the human Fire Queen for the past fifteen years.'  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed.  
  
'How is that possible?'  
  
'You see, Hiei, when the Fire Queen died fifteen years ago, I was already a minion of Warui. As soon as we detected you in the Ningenkai, I was instructed to protect her.'  
  
'Why would Warui want her alive?'  
  
'He did not think it would be enough punishment to kill her as a human. He decided to wait until she regained her demon powers.'  
  
'But, Ray, you're older than me, how could you be there when I was born?'  
  
'Foolish girl, all it took was for Warui to alter the memory of our 'parents' so that they thought I was their true sin. Humans are so humorous.'  
  
Kutsu growled.  
  
'You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!'  
  
Kutsu pulled out her katana and swung it at Toby. (A/N: Forget the name Ray from this point on, he will be known as Toby.) Toby merely stepped lightly to the side. Kutsu continued to swing madly at Toby.  
  
'Come now, sister, you'll have to do better than that.'  
  
Kutsu growled and continued to swing wildly. Hiei started to pull out his katana, but Kutsu turned toward him.  
  
'Don't do it. This is my fight.'  
  
Hiei watched Kutsu's eyes change briefly to red. He was hoping that Kutsu would not release the Fire Queen. Hiei took his hand off his katana and watched the fight. Kutsu had made no progress. Toby even looked bored.  
  
'Stop moving!'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Toby stopped moving and threw a punch at Kutsu. She tried to dodge, but Toby still managed to hit her right arm. Kutsu screamed out in pain as the bones in her arm shattered. Toby stopped and smirked.   
  
'That must be painful.'  
  
Kutsu dropped her katana. She could not keep it in her grip anymore. Hiei realized what the problem was.  
  
[Calm down.]  
  
[Leave me the hell alone!]  
  
[If you do not calm down, you will lose this fight. Your emotions are slowing you down.]  
  
Kutsu closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her expression changed from one full of rage to her cold and emotionless expression. She pulled her bandana off. She knew she would not be able to use the Darkness technique, because of her damaged arm, but she could still draw on the Jagan's power. Kutsu looked at Toby and then she was not there. Toby searched for her energy. Kutsu appeared in front of him and threw a kick to his side. He hit the ground holding his side. He lay on the ground for a few seconds before slowly getting up. His face was down.  
  
'Where are your taunts now, dog?'  
  
Toby raised his head. He was smiling. Kutsu's eyes widened in shock. Toby started laughing.  
  
'That look is so priceless. I'm sorry, did you think you were going to win.'  
  
'I will win.'  
  
'I don't think so.'  
  
Toby disappeared. Kutsu closed her eyes and tried using her Jagan to find him. She had been searching for him for two minutes. She was starting to think he had run away.  
  
'I haven't run away. I'm right behind you.'  
  
Kutsu turned abruptly. Toby was lying on a tree branch behind her.  
  
'I would have thought you would have been able to find me. Oh well, I suppose you aren't nearly as strong as you were as Fire Queen. Being in Ningenkai so long can do that to you.'  
  
Toby jumped out of the tree. In his hand he had Kutsu's katana. He swung it around.  
  
'I think I will keep this sword.'  
  
'That was a gift for me. You will not have it.'  
  
Kutsu walked slowly over to him and held out her hand.  
  
'Give me my sword.'  
  
Toby started laughing. 'You think you can just demand your sword back. I don't think so.'  
  
Toby swung the sword and hit Kutsu in her face with the flat side of the sword. Kutsu flew to ground and landed on her right arm. She winced. Slowly she sat up. Blood dripped down the side off her mouth. She wiped her mouth and spit more blood out. She stood up, holding her arm. Toby walked over to her.  
  
'Get back down!'  
  
Toby hit her in her side this time. She landed on her other arm this time. She tried to move, but it felt like her ribs were broken. Hiei was about to attack.  
  
[Don't even think of it Hiei. I will get him. I won't lose!]  
  
[Fine.]  
  
Toby slowly walked over to were Kutsu was lying. She could only watch as he walked over, sword in hand. He positioned the sword at Kutsu's throat.   
  
'Ready to die?'  
  
'…'  
  
'Don't worry I'll make a nice clean cut.'  
  
Toby brought the sword up and slashed down. Kutsu closed her eyes. The point was stopped in midswing, as if he had hit a wall. He looked down and realized Kutsu was glowing red.  
  
'I can't die yet.'  
  
She opened her eyes. They were red. Kutsu glared at Toby. He stepped backwards. She got up, despite her injuries.  
  
'I must kill the Forbidden Child. I cannot die until that happens.'  
  
Toby's eyes were wide in horror. He swung the katana downward. Kutsu caught it easily between her fingers.   
  
'Interesting blade, Hiei chose well.'  
  
The Fire Queen pulled it out of Toby's hand and then threw it to the ground.  
  
'I would never use a sword given by the Forbidden Child.'  
  
{Good, then maybe I'll have a chance.}  
  
The Fire Queen laughed. 'Fool, you don't stand a chance against me. To prove it, I'll use a basic fire technique to finish you.'  
  
The Fire Queen held up her hand. A small fireball formed in her palm. She threw it at Toby.  
  
'Die.'  
  
The fireball hit him and his whole body was engulfed in flames. The Fire Queen watched him burn, an evil joy shining in her red eyes. Once there was nothing left but ashes she turned to Hiei.  
  
'I will let you live a little longer. You will keep your word to help the girl defeat Warui, but heed this warning: You will die soon.'  
  
The Fire Queen suddenly closed her eyes and passed out. Hiei silently went to Kutsu's side. He wrapped her cloak securely around her for warmth. He picked Kutsu up and began walking.  
  
'…won't let her hurt you…'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Hiei carried her back to the cave. He laid her on the bed, trying to be careful of her wounds. He sat in the chair next to the bed. He pulled off his bandana. He looked for Kurama in Ningenkai. He found him next to Kit at lunch.  
  
[Kurama?]  
  
Kit smiled. [Hello, Hiei.]  
  
[Yes, Hiei. Has something happened?]  
  
[Yes. Kutsu defeated the dog demon, but she is seriously injured. You should still come to Makai. We'll search for Warui. When you get here, you can heal Kutsu.]  
  
[Okay.]  
  
Hiei secured his bandana back around his forehead. He watched Kutsu sleep. He thought about how amazing it was that he had come to care for this girl so much over the last month and a half. He had never cared for anyone this much, beside Yukina. But the feeling he had toward Kutsu was different. He not only wanted to protect Kutsu, but also stay by her side. He recalled the Fire Queen personality Kutsu had.  
  
She said she wanted to kill me. What does she hold against me?  
  
Hiei continued to gaze at Kutsu's form. Her breathing was shallow and ragged.  
  
I suppose I should bandage her arm.  
  
Hiei searched the cave for something to use as bandages and was fortunate enough to find them. He walked back over to Kutsu and pulled off her cloak and her katana sheath. He first removed the bandage that covered her dragon tattoo. He discarded the bandage and put a new one on. The whole time, Kutsu was in a deep sleep. Hiei looked at where her Jagan lay revealed he knew he would not be able to leave it exposed. He turned and walked out of the cave. He ran to the clearing where Toby and Kutsu had fought. He picked up her bandana and katana. He glanced at the small charred spot where Toby had once stood. He ran back to the cave, not wanting to leave Kutsu alone for too long. When he got to the cave, she was sitting up holding her arm.  
  
'Where did you go?'  
  
Hiei tossed her bandana at her. She picked it up and secured it around her forehead. He walked over to where he had laid her cloak and sheath. He slid her katana back into the sheath, then walked over and sat down.  
  
'What happened? Where's Toby?'  
  
'You killed him.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'He burned to death.'  
  
Kutsu growled.  
  
'Why can't I remember?'  
  
'The Fire Queen took over.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's seems that whenever you get near death, the Fire Queen comes out.'  
  
'Oh, what did she do?'  
  
'She merely incinerated Toby and… told me she wanted me dead.'  
  
Kutsu's eyes widened.  
  
'I won't let her do it.'  
  
'Hn. You don't even know when she comes, how will you stop her?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Just go back to sleep and worry about it later.'  
  
'Why should I sleep?'  
  
'It will be easier for your body to heal.'  
  
Kutsu laughed slightly, and then winced.  
  
'Wow, Hiei, I didn't know you cared.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Hiei tried to look away to hide his blush, but Kutsu saw and smiled.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I'd love to post this right now, but my computer isn't working, but if you're reading this then my computer was working again. I think I just confused myself. ^_^;   
  
Should I write a sequel and make this a trilogy? Or should I start a completely new story? Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!! ^_^ 


	6. The Ice Queen

Okay, well, my step-dad deleted my microsoft word, so I don't know how his will look. I can't remember what happens so I will have to reread my fic. Oh yeah, I decided to make this a trilogy, so after this one, expect one more.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YYH! (but I curse the evil people who took it off tv.)  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kutsu slept for the next two days. When she awoke, she was almost fully healed.   
  
'Hn. It must be, because of your Koorime healing powers.'  
  
'Well, I'm glad. We can train again.'  
  
'You've been asleep for the last two days, so we have two left before Kurama and the others get here.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
Kutsu got out of her bed and put on her cloak. She put her katana through her belt. She stood there for a moment flexing her hand and next she rotated her arm. She winced slightly.  
  
'Let's go.'  
  
Kutsu walked out of the cave and Hiei followed. They went in the opposite direction of the fight with Toby. Kutsu suddenly ceased her running.   
  
'What the hell is this?'  
  
In front of Kutsu and Hiei was a giant palace of ice. It was huge. It had sixteen points at least three hundred feet high.   
  
'I see she finished it.'  
  
'Who? What?'   
  
Kutsu was just a bit confused. When she had been here before there was a hotel and stadium ring for the Demon Tournament.  
  
'The new ruler built this.'  
  
'How did she do it so quickly?'  
  
'She's exceedingly powerful.'  
  
Further conversation was interupted by a strange demon approaching them. He was heavily armored to the point that all they saw was his ice blue eyes.  
  
'Friends of Youko Kurama, my Queen would like to see you. Follow me.'  
  
The demon started walking away. Kutsu looked to Hiei. He shrugged slightly.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Hiei and Kutsu followed behind. They were led through the gates of the palace. The guard led them into a large, spacious chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a throne and on it was a women with pale skin and blue hair. When they got closer they saw she had ice blue eyes. She was wearing blue and silver robes.  
  
'Welcome, friends of Youko Kurama.'  
  
Kutsu stared. 'You're the girl Kurama fought in the tournament.'  
  
'Yes, I am Mia. I am now also the Queen of this land once again.'  
  
'Again.'  
  
'Yes, I ruled this land before you, Fire Queen.'  
  
'How did you...'  
  
'I know more than most people would think. Yes, I know you Fire Queen.'  
  
Mia got up and bowed to Kutsu. Kutsu returned the bow.  
  
'I am curious, though, as to why you have returned to my realm.'  
  
Mia gestured at the floor and an ice bench appeared. Hiei and Kutsu sat down.  
  
Hiei began to talk. 'Hn. Not that it is any of your business, but we are here in search of a demon named Warui.'  
  
'Yes, I was in alliance with him.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He had promised to give me back my land.'  
  
'Hn. Never trust demons like him.'  
  
Kutsu started shivering and pulled her cloak around her. Without even realizing it, Hiei wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave off a little fire youki. Kutsu stopped shivering and leaned against Hiei.  
  
'Interesting.'  
  
'What?' Hiei glared at the Ice Queen.  
  
'Warui told me something interesting while I was in alliance with him. Something about a prophecy.'  
  
Hiei and Kutsu's eyes widened. Neither of them knew what the prophecy was, but they had heard of it.  
  
Kutsu recovered from her shock first. 'What is the prophecy?'  
  
'I was never told the full of it, but it said that the you, Hiei, would kill the Fire Queen.'  
  
'I would never do that!'  
  
Hiei had jumped up and was glaring at the Frozen Queen.  
  
'Do not glare at me, Forbidden Child, for I was not the one to give the prophecy.'  
  
Hiei's voice was full of anger. 'If you have nothing else to say, we're leaving. We have to train.'  
  
Hiei turned and stated walking out of the castle. Kutsu followed behind. Before they exited the building they heard Mia's voice echoing throught the castle.  
  
'I will allow you to remain in my realm until you find Warui. Please kill him, he is a threat to all of Makai.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Hiei kept walking until they were far away from the castle. Hiei suddenly stopped and sat on the ground. Kutsu sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Hn. For what?'  
  
'I didn't think you would kill me, but it was good to hear you say it.'  
  
'What reasons do I have to kill you?'  
  
'None, I suppose, but it's still reassuring to hear.'  
  
Kutsu and Hiei just sat there for a few minutes before Kutsu spoke up.  
  
'Why did we stop here?'  
  
'More Jagan training. This time, hopefully, we won't get interrupted.'  
  
'Why are we focusing on mental training? Why not speed or strength?'  
  
'Hn. I thought that would be obvious, Warui is a Seer demon, so he will attack your mind before he attacks your body.'  
  
'Okay, I'll go first.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I know, this chapter was kind of boring, but I guess it was better than nothing. I haven't posted in awhile, so I decided to post a chapter. The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. 


	7. Dreams

Okay I've finally got Word back, so now I can write more, without getting frustrated. I also have been preoccupied with new anime (YYH, Rave Master, etc.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH... now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiei stood in the center of the clearing he and Kutsu had been training in. His katana was poised out in front of him. He looked around with all three eyes. He suddenly stopped.  
  
Found her!   
  
He turned around slicing his katana through the air.   
  
'Ah!'  
  
The blade had bit into a tree trunk about three inches from a now trembling Kuwabara. He immediately felt a blade at the back of his neck. A familiar voice came from behind.  
  
'I win.'  
  
Kutsu walked around and looked at Kuwabara, who had now sunk to the ground.  
  
'Too bad, you missed him.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Hiei pulled his katana out of the wood and sheathed it. Yusuke and Kurama stepped into the clearing.  
  
'I see you've found them, Kuwabara.'  
  
'Yeah...heh...found them.'  
  
'Hn. Actually he interrupted the match between Hiei and I and almost got skewered.'  
  
'It's too bad I missed.'  
  
Kuwabara's face was red, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger.  
  
'First it was just the one Shorty and now there are two harassing me.'  
  
'Is there anyone taller than you, oaf?'  
  
Kuwabara glared at Hiei and then Kutsu. Yusuke spoke up before any other arguments or fights started.  
  
'Judging by the fact you have no injuries and all your youki, I'm guessing you haven't fought the bad guy.'  
  
'Wonderful assumption, detective.'  
  
'Well, I guess we're going to have to find somewhere to stay for the night. Damn, I was hoping that you would have already killed that bastard. Too bad, that hotel isn't there anymore...'  
  
Before Yusuke could continue his ramblings, Kutsu interrupted. 'Yusuke, I have a place near here.'  
  
'Well, why didn't you say that before?'  
  
'Perhaps it was because you wouldn't be quiet long enough for her to say it.'  
  
Kutsu and Hiei began walking, expecting the others to follow. While they walked, Kutsu questioned Kurama.   
  
'Where's Kit?'  
  
'She is coming tomorrow morning.'  
  
They had walked about five minutes, when they left the woods and came to the cliff.  
  
'I think we're at a dead end.'  
  
'Idiot,' Kutsu mumbled under her breath. She walked into the disguised entrance, leaving an utterly shocked Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
'Did she just walk through rock?'  
  
Kurama, as usual was more curious than surprised.  
  
'Hmm. It must have been a powerful demon to create this illusion and it has lasted for a great deal of time.'  
  
Kurama reluctantly ceased his investigations on the illusion and walked in the cave. Yusuke was already complaining.  
  
'Kutsu, there's only one bed. Where are we all going to sleep? We can't all sleep in trees like Hiei. We...'  
  
Yusuke was stopped by a bundle of blankets being thrown at his face. He took the blankets, still grumbling.  
  
'I wish I had a bed. Stupid floor. I hate Warui. If he was dead I could sleep in my own bed.'  
  
Kutsu smiled slightly. Hiei left the cave.  
  
'We still have three hours before dark, so we should do some more training.'  
  
Yusuke perked up at this. 'I want to see Kutsu fight Kuwabara.'  
  
'W..W..What? Urameshi, I don't want to fight her.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I don't fight girls.'  
  
'This isn't fighting its training.'  
  
'W..Well why do you want me to fight her?'  
  
'I want to see how far she's come.'  
  
Before Kuwabara could say anything else, Yusuke grabbed his shirt and drug him out of the cave. Kutsu and Kurama followed behind silently.  
  
I wonder how strong I have gotten. I'm curious to find out.  
  
You'll beat him easily.  
  
Are you going to watch, Hiei?  
  
Hn.  
  
Kuwabara and Kutsu stood in the clearing Kutsu and Hiei had been training in. Kuwabara looked terrified.   
  
'Hn. Are those your teeth I hear chattering?'  
  
'Of..of...course n..not.'  
  
Kurama decided to be referee in the match.  
  
'Well, shall we begin. Kuwabara versus Kutsu, match start!'  
  
^^^^^Three Hours Later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The group, minus Hiei, was back in the cave. The match had been ugly. Kuwabara now sat on the floor covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. Kutsu sat on the bed, not even looking tired.   
  
'I went easy on her. I would have won if she weren't a girl. She... OW!'  
  
Kutsu had just walked over and hit him on the head.  
  
'Hn. Accept your defeat, oaf. You cannot get stronger, if you make excuses.'  
  
'You've been around Hiei too long. You're starting to sound like him.'  
  
'Well, it's better to sound like Hiei than to sound like an idiot.'  
  
'What'd you say? You want to fight again.'  
  
Kurama stepped in to stop the fight.  
  
'Kuwabara, it's late and we need to save our strength.'  
  
'Besides, Kuwabara, you don't have enough Spirit energy to fight her. She has hardly lost any.'  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, who was lying on the floor emitting fake snores.  
  
'Kuwabara... what the hell?'  
  
'Urameshi, you heard Kurama, I need sleep.'  
  
'Right, it's not just because you don't want to admit you're weaker than Kutsu.'  
  
Kuwabara continued his fake snores.  
  
'Well, even if his sleep is fake, we should probably sleep.'  
  
Kurama and Yusuke lay on their pallets. Kutsu got into her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about the fight with Toby. She could hardly remember it. She vaguely remembered hearing herself talk; only it wasn't her. She drifted into sleep, trying to remember the fight.  
  
^^^^^^KUTSU'S DREAM^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu was standing in the clearing where she had fought Toby.  
  
'Ah, you've summoned me into a dream.'  
  
Kutsu looked around. A form stepped out from behind a tree. She looked exactly like Kutsu, except she had red eyes like Hiei's.  
  
'Who are you?'   
  
Kutsu panicked at seeing herself.  
  
'I am the true you. I am the Fire Queen. You are merely a fusion of human and demon.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Another form stepped out from behind a tree. This one had blonde hair and orange eyes.  
  
'You can't be the true Kutsu, because that's me.'  
  
The Fire Queen laughed.  
  
'Foolish human, you are the human half of the being who is now called Kutsu. You are the weakest part.'  
  
Kutsu dropped to her knees. She couldn't take this. The Fire Queen continued talking.  
  
'You, human, and you, hanyou, will both die, once Warui is dead.'  
  
Kutsu stood up.  
  
'Why not kill us now?'  
  
'I have given my word to the Forbidden Child that he may help you defeat Warui, but once he is dead I will kill him and let you watch the whole thing before I kill you.'  
  
She turned to the human Kutsu.  
  
'Your spirit is easily dominated, unlike the hanyou, you have no Youki or even Spirit energy and she has her emotional attachment to the Forbidden Child.'  
  
Kutsu looked up, anger shining in her eyes.  
  
'I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIEI!'  
  
'You have no choice, I will kill him so the prophecy does not come to pass.'  
  
Kutsu looked scared.  
  
'Hiei will defeat you. You can't kill him.'  
  
'It will be a simple matter. Here you can experience my power.'  
  
The Fire Queen held out her hand. Flames surrounded Kutsu. Pain engulfed her body. She screamed in pain.  
  
'HIEI!'  
  
Kutsu wasn't expecting a response, but a black shadow appeared in the clearing.  
  
'Hn. Are you so weak you have to call for help?'  
  
Hiei stood there.  
  
'Shut up and kick her ass!'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Hiei pulled out his katana and sliced the Fire Queen in half. She screamed and her body disappeared. The human Kutsu was engulfed in flames and disappeared with a scream. The fire disappeared from Kutsu. Hiei turned to her.  
  
'Now you are the only one left.'  
  
'But none of this was real, it's all a dream.'  
  
'Yes, but the Fire Queen will not defeat me.'  
  
Hiei disappeared.  
  
'Hiei, don't go!'  
  
The whole world went black.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu woke up. She was soaked in sweat. She walked outside and found Hiei there.  
  
'Hn. Good you're awake.'  
  
Kutsu ran to Hiei and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
'Be careful.'  
  
'Hn. When you're strong, you don't need to be careful.'  
  
Eventually Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama walked outside. Of course first thing in the morning, Kuwabara started to complain.  
  
'It's so cold. I wish I had a sweater.'  
  
Before Yusuke could say something sarcastic, a voice filled the area.  
  
'Don't worry you will be dead long before you freeze.'  
  
'Come out, Warui!'  
  
Warui appeared before them.  
  
'I wanted to wait for you to come detective, so that I could kill you all.'  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated and I'm sorry this chapter was so boring. My computer has been screwing up, so I couldn't type. 


	8. The End of Warui

Okay I have two hours before I'm home, so I'll see how far I can get in my fanfic.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Warui stood there, his white-clouded eyes staring at no one in particular. He was wearing a blood red cloak and black pants. His black hair was long and slightly spiky. Everyone was glaring at him. He had caused everyone so much trouble and now he would either destroy or be destroyed.   
  
'I can see no one is pleased to see me, so I will not bother with formalities.'  
  
Warui pulled out two katana. He held them ready in both hands. In a flash he was blocking both Hiei and Kutsu's swords at the same time. Kurama had his rose whip out and Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword held ready in front of him. Warui shifted his attention to Kutsu.  
  
'Fire Queen, do you truly believe you can defeat me? I have trained my whole life to defeat you. Plus you don't have your full power.'  
  
His attention then shifted to Hiei.  
  
'And you, Forbidden Child, are nothing compared to me.'  
  
'We'll see about that.'  
  
Both Hiei and Kutsu were struggling to push Warui's swords backward. Finally Warui pushed them backwards with such a force that they were forced to rebound off trees and land on the ground. Yusuke held his finger up. 'SPIRIT GUN!' Blue light shot out of his finger. Warui lifted his hand and the ground formed a wall to protect him.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'You see, Yusuke, I can control things with my mind. That includes the elements.'  
  
Kuwabara still looked confused.  
  
'How'd he pull up a defense so fast?'  
  
Warui did not even bother looking at Kuwabara.  
  
'I am a Seer demon, human, I have the power to see things before they happen.'  
  
While Yusuke was shooting the gun, Kurama had run around to Warui's back. He now lashed out with his Rose Whip, grabbing one of Warui's swords. Warui began to laugh.  
  
'Foolish kitsune, do you thing that I cannot break this fragile vine. I will slice it with my other sword.'  
  
'I don't think so.'  
  
Suddenly another Rose Whip appeared binding the other sword.  
  
'I suppose you can't see everything.'  
  
Kit stepped out of the shadows, Rose Whip in hand. She was in her demon form. She clutched a small item in her hand. Still holding her Whip, she walked around to Kurama.   
  
'I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. The plants are hard to find this time of year.'  
  
'It's fine. Did you bring it?'  
  
Kit handed Kurama the object she held in her hand to Kurama. It was another needle like she had had in the Demon Tournament. Kurama jabbed into his arm, wincing slightly.  
  
'Now five minutes and Youko will come.'  
  
Warui looked over his shoulder. His was face utterly calm.  
  
'Ah, yes. I had almost forgot that you are the legendary thief Youko Kurama. Maybe this fight will be interesting, but I doubt it. And you also feel love for this female.' Warui began laugh. 'It will be my utmost joy to make you watch her die, as well as the other two.'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were confused. They had known Kurama and Kit had feelings for each other, but they did not know whom else they were talking about. Warui made no move for five minutes. He then heard Kurama moving behind him. He looked behind and saw the silver Youko standing behind him.  
  
'Welcome, Youko Kurama.'  
  
'I've never met a demon that welcomed his own death.'  
  
'I do not foresee my death, kitsune.'  
  
'You can't even use your weapons.'  
  
Kutsu noticed movement behind the two kitsune, but before she could yell out, the attack came. Roots went through their shoulders. Both foxes yelled out in pain, loosening their grips on the Whips. Warui hit the blades of his swords together, severing his bonds. Both Youko and Kit were holding their shoulders in an attempt to stop the blood. Yusuke yelled over at them.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'Yes, nothing vital was hit.'  
  
Youko pulled his hand away. His clean robes were now stained with blood. (A/N: What is that, that he wears?)   
  
'We must be careful, detective, he is a powerful opponent.'  
  
Kuwabara ran forward.  
  
'Let me try!'  
  
He swung down at Warui, who merely blocked.  
  
'I'm not even going to waste my youki on you.'  
  
Warui used one sword to push Kuwabara's sword up, causing him to loose his balance. Warui brought his other sword up and hit Kuwabara across the skull with the flat of his sword. Kuwabara fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
'Bastard!'  
  
'Don't worry, Yusuke, I won't kill him yet. I'll have fun with you humans later.'  
  
Yusuke ran at Warui, fist enclosed in a ball of Spirit energy. He tried to hit Warui who merely dodged every shot. Yusuke brought up his other hand and managed to punch Warui in the face. Warui brought up his leg and kicked Yusuke in the stomach, pushing him away. Yusuke held his stomach with one hand, while holding the other one up ready. Warui wiped a small bit of blood from his mouth.  
  
'Interesting. You managed to hit me, but you should always follow up your attacks. Like this!'  
  
Warui walked forward and threw a kick to Yusuke's side. Yusuke managed to block. Without even bringing his leg down, Warui shifted around and threw a punch to Yusuke's face. Yusuke flew backwards and hit a tree.  
  
'I have hardly used any Spirit energy. I thought the detective of Reikai would be more of a challenge than this. And I expected better than this from you, Youko Kurama.'  
  
Warui turned to face Youko, who was standing next to Kit still.  
  
'Did you think I would fall for such a simple trick?'  
  
Warui reached to the back of his neck and pulled out a small seed.  
  
'This is such a fascinating little seed, but you should have known the death seed would not work on me.'  
  
Two voices rang in unison on either side of Warui.  
  
'DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!'  
  
Hiei and Kutsu had both launched their Dragons and Warui was right in the middle.   
  
'Do you honestly think this will work?'  
  
Warui jumped back lightly as the Dragons collided. The dragons began fighting each other.  
  
'Now look at your all-powerful attack, Forbidden Children. It is no use against me and you've lost control.'  
  
Hiei smirked and Kutsu yelled out.  
  
'Not quite!'  
  
Both dragons merged into one and attacked Warui. There was a mass of light. When it cleared, Warui was clutching the bloody leftover of his forearm. His entire arm from the elbow down was gone.   
  
'What? We missed!'  
  
'Hn. He is weaker now and he can only use one sword.'  
  
Kutsu charged at Warui, not even bothering to pull her sword. She punched him rapidly in the stomach and face. He fell over on the ground and remained motionless.  
  
'Get up, scum, you're not dead.'  
  
Kutsu heard muffled laughter coming from the face down demon. Warui jumped up with no bruises evident on his body.  
  
'Your pathetic attacks are nothing against me, Fire Queen.'  
  
Kutsu eyes were wide. She had not hurt him at all and it did not appear that his missing limb bothered him much.   
  
'Do you not realize that I foresaw each attack and dodged slightly?'  
  
Kutsu could not believe how much stronger he was. Even with her Jagan uncovered, he still far surpassed her and any of the others. Yusuke charged up from behind with Youko and Kit on the other side. Youko and Kit had their bamboo staffs out and Yusuke had his fist engulfed in Spirit Energy. Warui did not even flinch as their attacks came at him. Yusuke threw his fist out and Kurama and Kit swung their staffs. When their attacks should have hit flesh, they hit air. Warui had disappeared. Yusuke watched as Warui appeared behind Youko and Kit.  
  
'Now for the kitsune.'  
  
Warui placed a hand on the back of Youko's neck, then Kit. He stepped away and Youko and Kit collapsed. Youko reverted back to his human body. Neither one was moving. Yusuke looked at Warui with rage-filled eyes.  
  
'Bastard, what the hell did you do?'  
  
'I merely gave a shock to their nervous system. It will keep them unconscious for a few hours.'  
  
Hiei walked up.  
  
'We have seen your power. Why not kill them?'  
  
'Forbidden Child, do you have any clue as to the amount of pain the Fire Queen put me through? I will make her pay, by allowing her to see the blood of her comrades hit the ground slowly.'  
  
Now it was Kutsu's turn to be infuriated.  
  
'You demonic bastard!'  
  
Kutsu's Jagan flared and she rushed at Warui. She hit him with a solid punch in the face. Warui flew backwards and hit a tree. He stood up slowly. Blood was flowing freely from a wound in his forehead.  
  
'I see. It seems angrier you get, the more of a chance the Fire Queen will emerge. Well, I suppose I should finish this before she emerges.'  
  
Warui used an energy blast and held Kutsu to a tree. He held his sword high and brought it down. Kutsu closed her eyes, wondering if this really was the end. The attack did not come, so Kutsu risked a look. Hiei was lying on the ground. There was a deep red gash going from his left shoulder to his stomach. He was not wearing a shirt, so Kutsu could see just how bad the injury was. Warui released his hold on Kutsu. She kneeled down next to Hiei. His eyes were half closed. Warui laughed.  
  
'The great demon, Hiei, sacrificing himself, because he's feeling such weak things as emotions.'  
  
'I don't plan on dieing.'  
  
Hiei tried to get up, but immediately fell back and fainted from pain and blood loss. Kutsu turned to Warui, her eyes held tears of anger and sorrow. She slowly stood up and a red aura surrounded her body. She looked like she went through an internal struggle, with her eyes shifting between orange. Finally the red dominated her eyes. She turned and looked at Hiei.  
  
'I've come out. I would hate if Warui survived and I didn't get to kill you, Hiei... What's this?'  
  
The Fire Queen laughed.  
  
'You've passed out. You are a pathetic demon, feeling emotions for a hanyou who will die soon.'  
  
She turned to Yusuke, who was staring at her. Kutsu held up her hand and her Jagan flared briefly. Yusuke fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
'I want no one to interfere with this fight.'  
  
'Perhaps this fight will be interesting.'  
  
'Oh, I don't think it will.'  
  
The Fire Queen suddenly appeared in Warui's face and pushed a sword through his stomach. Warui coughed blood and then slid off the blade.  
  
'You will be no challenge for me.'  
  
'W-What the hell? I couldn't see your attack.'  
  
'Of course,' her Jagan glowed, 'My Jagan is more powerful now and can block your sight.'  
  
Warui stood up holding his hand to his stomach.  
  
'I will still defeat you.'  
  
The Fire Queen laughed. 'I will handicap myself just to make this fight more interesting. I won't use any fire attacks.'  
  
'Don't underestimate me!'  
  
Warui flew at the Fire Queen with his katana out. He aimed for her face, but she dodged lightly to the side. Warui jumped back and held out his hand. The earth around the Fire Queen engulfed her. Warui laughed maniacally.  
  
'I defeated her, she's...'  
  
The ball of earth became surround in a red youki. Dirt and grass flew every way. The Fire Queen stood calmly and without a scratch.  
  
'This is boring and I have more pressing matters to attend to.'  
  
The Fire Queen walked slowly towards the now trembling Warui. He fell backwards. The Fire Queen's eyes glowed red as she held her katana over Warui. She drove the sword into his heart. Warui laid there, blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
'I guess no one can avoid the prophecy, not even you have the power to stop it. You do know what I am talking about,' he laughed slightly, 'Yes, I see it in your eyes you remember it, but let me remind you. 'When the last Seer dies, the Fire Queen will too. She will be destroyed by the feelings of the Forbidden Child.' Such a silly prophesy, but I see it now. The feelings that Hiei will use to destroy you, how he will. I can see it all. You...'  
  
Warui coughed once more and then his eyes closed forever.  
  
'Hn. Pathetic fool, I won't be defeated. The Forbidden Child is lying unconscious on the ground. No one can stop me.'  
  
The Fire Queen pulled her sword out of Warui's heart bringing a spout of blood from his chest. She walked over to Hiei and held the sword over his head. She heard the Kurama and Kit moaning in pain.  
  
'I suppose they won't remain unconscious for much longer, because Warui is dead. I need to finish this quickly.'  
  
The Fire Queen swung the sword down, but before it plunged into Hiei's chest, it stopped. The Fire Queen's eyes widened, and then shifted to orange.  
  
'I won't let you hurt him!'  
  
Her eyes shifted back and forth between red and orange. She backed away holding her head. With one final scream she was engulfed in flames that did not burn her. Her eyes closed and she lifted a few inches off the ground. When Kit and Kurama became conscious they saw the flame that held Kutsu in the middle and their eyes widened.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Wow! I'm done with another chapter. I can't wait for the next one. Soon I'll be starting the third part of this. It will probably take place in Ningenkai, for a change of scenery.   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Well I suppose if your reading this, you've probably already read, so please REVIEW! 


	9. Fire Queen

Wow...I never thought I would actually get the motivation to finish this....;; Well I plan on finishing this fic and starting the third one...I am sorry for the EXTREME delay. ;;  
  
DISCLAIMER THINGY- Wow...It has been a year...and I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.... YET!!  
  
'Hm...huh? Where am I?" Kutsu sat up, blinking, 'Hiei?!'  
  
She looked around, but only saw a dull gray fog. She blinked a few more times, shaking her head. Slowly the gray fog began lifting revealing a soft grass carpet in the middle of a forest clearing. Kutsu's eyes widen in shock. She was sitting in the middle of the park, she had been staying at in Ningenkai.  
  
'What am I doing here?!'  
  
Suddenly a wicked laugh filled the area. The Fire Queen walked into view with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a red cloak and a black outfit. He red eyes held an evil humor. Kutsu heard a noise and looked across to the opposite side of the clearing where her human self stood looking a little worried and frightened.  
  
'So this is where you chose to die at, hanyou...your precious ningen park...'  
  
The human Kutsu looked around, confused. 'Where am I?'  
  
The Fire Queen spoke agian. 'We are in a mental realm created so that the three minds that share the body known as Kutsu can meet. If one of us dies in here, the soul is destroyed. I have brought you two here to kill you both!'  
  
As the Fire Queen said that she pulled out a sword stabbing the human Kutsu in the throat, killing her almost instantaneously. She wiped the blood off her sword on the edge of her cloak, smirking.  
  
'One down, one to go...'  
  
Sorrow flickered in Kutsu's eyes as she sank to her knees. She had just lost half of herself, her human side, so she would stay a hanyou if she did not die at the hands of the Fire Queen. The look disappeared and was replaced by anger as she glared at the Fire Queen who was advancing with her sword held out, ready. The Fire Queen swung the sword and it came arching down toward Kutsu...  
  
In Makai  
Hiei groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He could here no noise, but sensed the others were close by. He sat up, almost gasping in pain. Across his chest was a bandage of the gash inflicted by Warui. He looked around, wincing in pain. He finally saw where everyone was and his eyes went wide in shock. Kutsu was hovering over the ground, engulfed in flames. Hiei slowly got up and walked over to her and the others.  
  
'What the hell happened?!'  
  
Kurama looked at him, shock clear in his green eyes. 'After the Fire Queen defeated Warui, she was coming to kill you when her body became like ths.' He gestured at the still form of Kutsu.  
  
'Hn. I suppose I must save her then...' Hiei growled trying to mask the fear and worry he truly felt. I must get her back...stupid girl, you cannot die now!  
  
'How are you going to save her, Hiei?' Yusuke questioned, glancing at the flames.  
  
'It is obvious, detective...she is obviously fighting the Fire Queen for dominance of the body. I will use my Jagan to enter her mind.'  
  
Hiei sat on the ground and closed his eyes before anyone else could say another word. Suddenly his Jagan began glowing brightly and he ceased movement.  
  
In Kutsu's mind  
Kutsu shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the end. Is it all over? Am I really going to die?  
  
She waited, but the hit never came. Kutsu opened her eyes and saw the Fire Queen standing there with her sword sheathed. Kutsu's face became a mask of bewilderment.  
  
'W...Why didn't you kill me?'  
  
'Stupid hanyou...I am going to make the Forbidden Child suffer before he dies...' She glared at Kutsu.  
  
Kutsu's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. 'You will never kill him! I won't let you!'  
  
The Fire Queen laughed evilly, 'Of course I will...neither of you can compare to my power.'  
  
Suddenly the Fire Queen's eyes widened as she looked down. Out of her stomach protruded a katana tip. She coughed up blood, looking over her shoulder. 'You!'  
  
'Hn. Yes, me...did you think I would let you take Kutsu? She is mine!' Hiei stood there speaking in a dangerous tone. Kutsu almost smiled at what he said, but decided to glare at him.  
  
'I could have taken care of her by myself, Hiei.'  
  
'Be quiet, girl! I decide to use the favor you owe me...I will help you defeat the Fire Queen!'  
  
Kutsu grumbled then nodded her head slowly. 'Fine.' She stood up and drew her sword, walking over to Hiei. Both of them dropped into a fighting stance, facing the Fire Queen who smirked as the hole in her stomach closed up.  
  
'How cute...the little Jaganshi wants to help the hanyou...you are both dead!'  
  
'What the hell?! Why are your injuries gone?!'  
  
'You see, little hanyou. In this realm, you cannot injure me. The only way to defeat me is total death.'  
  
'I will kill you, stupid demon!'  
  
All three vanished and reappered with a flash of light. The Fire Queen was blocking both Hiei and Kutsu's swords with her own.  
  
'Is this all you have? Pathetic.'  
  
Hiei jumped back while Kutsu continued to assualt the Fire Queen, who boredly blocked every blow. Hiei jumped into the fray swinging. The Fire Queen glared at both of her assailants then used her youki to blow them both back.  
  
'You two bore me.' The Fire Queen held out her hand and a fire ball appeared. She closed her eyes and the fireball shot at Hiei who dodged it easily.  
  
'Hn...Is that all you have?' Hiei said with a smirk. His eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder just as the fire ball hit him from behind. He yelled in pain then his eyes closed. 'I couldn't...sense it.' Hiei fell to his knees, smoke rising from his body.  
  
'I blocked your senses, Hiei. My skills with the Jagan far surpass your own. You should remember, I trained my whole life to be better than you.'  
  
Kutsu yelled out, 'I thought you said we couldn't get hurt here?!'  
  
'No, hanyou, you are mistaken, I said I could not get hurt here...both of you can. I am bored with this fight.'  
  
The Fire Queen began advancing on Hiei, who merely winced as he tried to move his body.  
  
'Painful, isn't it? That fire is ten times more deadly then your Dragon, you are lucky to have survived.'  
  
She pulled back her sword, preparing to stab him through the throat. As she attacked, another form dashed in the way, getting the full blow in the center of her chest. The Fire Queen pulled the sword out, bringing a gush of blood from Kutsu's chest. Kutsu merely flinched, glaring at the Fire Queen.  
  
'I told you, you will not hurt Hiei...This is my mind, dead or alive and you don't belong here!'  
  
Kutsu's eyes glowed red as her body was engulfed in orange flames.  
  
'YOU WILL DIE NOW!'  
  
The fire shot from Kutsu's body and hit the Fire Queen, who screamed as her flesh was burned away from her bones. As the fire dissipated, not even a pile ash remained of the former Fire Queen. Kutsu turned towards Hiei, blood flowing freely from here injury.  
  
'Hn...It seems I did not need your help, Hiei.'  
  
Sorrow filled Hiei's eyes as he looked at her.  
  
'What's with the look? I thought you did not need stupid ningen emotions.'  
  
Kutsu grunted then fell forward. Hiei crawled over to her, ignoring his own pain and picked her up. He held her gently in his arms.  
  
'Stupid girl, why did you save me? I came to save you, regardless of losing my own life.'  
  
'My life would be nothing if you were dead...' She laughed slightly then winced, coughing up blood. 'Who would I spar with? The others aren't very fun.'  
  
'You should be quiet. We will go back to Makai and Kurama will help you.'  
  
'Hiei, why did you help me?'  
  
'Kutsu...I could not let anything happen to you.'  
  
Kutsu smiled as she fell unconcious.  
  
'I love you, Kutsu...And I will not let you die,' Hiei whispered.  
  
Kutsu rolled over, stretching and yawning. She snuggled back into the blankets then suddenly sat up, eyes wide with fear.  
  
'Where am I?!'  
  
'Calm down, Kutsu, you are in my room.'  
  
Kutsu looked to the corner, where a very familiar red haired demon sat. He was sitting there, reading a book in the morning light. He placed the book on a table beside him and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
'Why am I here? What happened to Hiei? Why am I not dead?'  
  
'Well...'  
  
Kurama began explaining things.  
  
What happened(Kurama P.O.V  
We had been sitting around for ten minutes. I sat near Kit with my uninjured arm around her comfortingly. We watched in shock as Hiei's body began to burn. Yusuke ran over, prepared to wake Hiei.  
  
'Yusuke, don't!'  
  
Yusuke looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
'If you try to awaken him, his mind could become trapped. Hiei and Kutsu know what they are doing, we must trust them.'  
  
As I said this, we all watched in horror as blood began gushing from an injury on Kutsu's chest. Yusuke looked down.  
  
'I hate this! I am tired of sitting around here doing nothing while Kutsu is dying!'  
  
Kutsu's body began pulsing with a firery youki. The fire energy that surrounded her continued to build up until...it disappeared. Kutsu fell to the ground as Hiei woke up and ran over to her.  
  
'Kurama! She needs help!'  
  
We brought her to my house in Ningenkai, where my mother and stepfamily were thankfully away on vacation. After three days it seemed like nothing would bring her out of the critical state she was in.  
  
'...On the fourth day, I walked in here and though your energy was still severly depleted, your injuries were almost gone.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Hm...I think perhaps you should ask Hiei...' Kurama gave Kutsu one of his secretive smiles.  
  
'How could he save me? He knows nothing about healing...'  
  
'Get some sleep...you can talk to Hiei after you have rested some more.'  
  
Kurama glanced out his window where a small, familiar figure flitted away. Kutsu looked out the window as well, sensing the youki fade away in the distance.  
  
'Has he been here the whole time you have been talking, Kurama?'  
  
'Kutsu, Hiei has not left that tree since we have been in Ningenkai.'  
  
Kutsu yawned, settling back into the bed. I will deal with him when I am not so tired... With that, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Kutsu woke the next morning feeling almost as good as new. She got up and stretched a little before putting on her cloak and sword that Kurama had kindly left at the foot of the bed for her. She crept to the window, opening it. She felt a cool autumn breeze hit her as she stepped on to the ledge. After turning to make sure the window was securely shut, she jumped down and was off, jumping lightly from tree to tree. She searched everywhere for the youki of Hiei. She smiled as she felt it dimly. In a manner of seconds, she was at the park. Hm...so this is where you came? She felt his energy in the center of the forest. She stepped cautiously into a clearing sensing around for him.  
  
'Hn...so you are better? It took you long enough, foolish girl.'  
  
Kutsu smiled, but her smile quickly faded as she saw Hiei's face. He looked angry...at her. As he walked over, Kutsu took a step back, hand going to the hilt of her sword. Hiei came close to her and grabbed her shoulders firmly.  
  
'Hiei! What are you...'  
  
Before Kutsu finished her sentence, Hiei pulled her forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. Kutsu's eyes widened. This couldn't be Hiei...But she knew it was. His grip, his youki, his appearance...it was all Hiei. Kutsu relaxed and Hiei wrapped his arms around her. Kutsu closed her eyes and kissed back passionately. Hiei broke the kiss, face blushing brightly.  
  
'Listen close, girl. I don't trust you to avoid trouble like that again...'  
  
'It's not like I searched for trouble!'  
  
Hiei growled. 'Be quiet and let me finish! There are two things I am going to tell you, because I do not know when you are going to do something stupid like getting a sword through your chest.'  
  
Kutsu fumed as Hiei spoke. She was trying to save him...and he still was not going to thank her.  
  
'First thing...I love you.'  
  
Hiei said this so plainly, Kutsu shook her head to make sure she was not dreaming. She tilted her head, questioningly.  
  
'You do?'  
  
'That's what I said, isn't it?'  
  
Kutsu nodded reluctantly.  
  
'Second...you are mine now.'  
  
Kutsu's mouth dropped.  
  
'I'm what?!'  
  
'You are mine.'  
  
'What do you mean?! Why are you being so possesive? You just told me you love me and now you want to get possesive?!'  
  
Hiei covered her mouth.  
  
'I am not being possesive!' Hiei took Kutsu's hand and led it to a spot on her neck. Kutsu could lightly feel to puncture scars on her neck.  
  
'Are you some kind of vampire?' Kutsu looked shocked.  
  
'No, baka, in order to heal you I transferred energy through your blood, but in order to do that I needed to mark you.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?!'  
  
'In basic terms...you are now my mate.'  
  
Kutsu looked astounded at the news she had heard.  
  
'And that means?'  
  
'You are bound to me forever. It was the only way I could think to keep you from dying.'  
  
'Hm...strange...but I guess it is good that I am alive. And it is not as if I have a family to go home to. We love each other, so I guess there is nothing wrong with being your mate.'  
  
Kutsu smiled as she said the last part and withdrew her hand from her neck. This time she pulled Hiei forward, kissing him.  
  
Okay...that fic is done...should I finish off and do a trilogy with more fluff and fun, as well as action. If I get at least 3 reviews saying continue, I will.  
By the way, did you enjoy this fic? I am still sorry it took me so long to update. bows down to all the wonderful(patient) readers. 


End file.
